Las recompensas de América
by LeCigea FanFiction
Summary: Si tomamos todo lo que le ha pasado al doble ceja en América, ¿A dónde llegamos? ¿Cuánto podremos saber de su relación con Tatsuya? ¡Jojo! Que tal vez eran muchas las cosas de las que se podría uno enterar en un par de capítulos. Llora, ría y disfruta con lo que leerás.


**Va sobre todo lo que pasó en E.E.U.U mientras que Taiga vivía allí, cosas que pasaron con Himuro y otros amigos que pudo conocer. Fiestas, secretos, noches, lujuria, traición, adolescencia, bromances. Sukes.**

**Cada dos capítulos aumenta un año de edad. Por ejemplo; durante el 01 y el 02 tendrá Taiga ocho años, en el 03 y el 04 tendrá nueve... y así. Empezará Kagami con ocho años y terminará con ****dieciséis. No olvidemos que Himuro es un año mayor.**

**Incluye algunas de las cosas que realmente pasaron mientras que estuvo en América más algunas ideas mías.**

* * *

— ¿Mis recuerdos de América? Bah, ¿qué mas da? ¡Que si me pongo a pensar en todas esas cosas por las que pasé en América no termino nunca! Tantos juegos, noches ganadas, noches perdidas, penitencias, recompensas, lujuria ... ¿¡quién en su santo juicio termina de contar una historia de años!? Vale, vale; me calmo y mejor comienzo con ésto, que puede parecer interesante para los pervertidos, extraño para los héteros y obra del demonio para los homofóbicos —risas— vale, vale, ahora si que me pongo de verdad con la historia.

Esto era algo completamente extraño para Kagami, pues Aomine le había pedido que se grabara a si mismo contando su historia en América, y pues Taiga no es tonto, el no aceptaría, hasta que Daiki le ofreció una buena cantidad de comida por su historia, y Kagami obviamente terminó por aceptar en aquellas condiciones.

Pero ... ¿y qué le importaba a Aomine la historia del chico de cabellos rojizos? Pues bueno, desde que habían comenzado a llevarse bien de una vez por todas había más confianza, jugarretas, bromas inocentes y cosas así, se habían vuelto más interesados en la vida personal ajena. Cosa bastante extraña al parecer.

Pero ésto era mucho mejor de alguna manera para la chica de cabellos rosa chicle: Puesto que Daiki se llevaba a Taiga cada vez que le veía, ella tenía a Tetsuya sólo para si, pobre Kuroko en realidad, pero era lo que le había tocado por ser cercano únicamente a Kagami. Aunque tenía su lado bueno, el resto de Seirin podía morir de la envidia al verlo a él con una chica de buenos atributos a su lado.

Bueno, lo veas desde lo veas es una historia bastante ... Extraña ... Y para poder comprenderla debemos retomarnos a la infancia del chico de cejas de tijera, a los tiempos en los cuales se fue a América y conoció a Himuro y a Alexandra. Dos personas que sin dudarlo marcaron su infancia, pre-adolescencia y adolescencia, en especial Himuro.

Ya que Himuro fue la persona que más le marcó, que más le enseñó —sin contar las "clases" de la rubia entrenadora—, la persona más importante para él. La persona cuya opinión importaba más que nada, la persona de la cual se preocupaba únicamente. Y cualquiera cercano a Kagami podía asegurar esto. Y cualquiera cercano a Himuro podía asegurar que Tatsuya sentía lo mismo por su hermano menor.

Era sólo un niño cuando tuvo que viajar a América. Un niño completamente inocente y sin preocupaciones de la vida. Un niño que a temprana edad tuvo que aprender otro idioma por el cambio de país. Un niño que tuvo que cambiar radicalmente su vida para darse paso al inglés, a comprender qué era realmente vivir.

Dicen que la buena vida comienza cuando tienes entre los trece y los quince años. Pues para Taiga no fue así. Para Taiga la vida comenzó a los ocho años, cuando conoció a su hermano mayor, cuando supo lo que era el basket, cuando supo lo que era vivir entre las calles, cuando supo lo que significaba valerse por si mismo, cuando conoció todos aquellos valores de la amistad. Desde esos momentos Kagami se enteró de qué realmente era vivir.

Era un poco tarde para ser realistas, cerca de las 17:00 horas en Estados Unidos cuando Taiga se bajó del avión con su maleta de ruedas en mano y su diccionario de inglés-japonés en la mano libre. Se suponía que a la salida habría un taxi esperándole que lo llevaría hasta la casa de su tío, que era quien le daría el hospedaje. Y efectivamente, a la salida, ahí estaba ese taxi esperando a por el chico de cabellos rojizos. Taiga en verdad no se manejaba del todo bien con el inglés, por lo que el taxista ya venía con las órdenes dadas desde antes, lo que amortiguó el problema detener que comunicarse Taiga-taxista.

¿Para qué mentir? Era un departamento amplio, pero algo vacío. A penas si se divisaban unos sillones y un televisor en el salón principal. Desde ese punto de vista, Taiga se preguntaba si es que su cuarto tendría a lo menos una cama. Por suerte el cuarto no estaba tan vacío y si la tenía. Dejó aquel diccionario en un mueble cercano, su maleta en el piso y se recostó sobre la cama boca arriba.

Tal vez lo mejor en esos momentos sería descansar, pero no, el chico de cejas de tijeras no quería descansar, quería salir a descubrir más sobre aquella ciudad que le esperaba, aunque estaría años allí, tenía mucho tiempo para descubrir los secretos que aquel lugar le aguardaba. Pero Kagami no era paciente, quería salir ya.

—¿Qué locuras dices? ¡Si ya es tan tarde! No, no pienso acompañarte a donde sea que quieras ir.

—¡Prometo estar de vuelta antes de que se haga de noche!

—¿Y volverás solo? A mi no me engañes.

—Puedo venirme en un taxi ...

El mayor suspiró, sobó su nuca con la palma de la mano derecha y finalmente le entregó un manojo de llaves al joven peli-rojo.

—Sólo espero que la policía no me llame a mitad de la noche de que te has perdido. Así que lleva tu teléfono contigo, te estaré llamando a cada treinta minutos.

—No tengo teléfono.

—Y los mil demonios ... ¿A qué padre se le ocurre mandar a su hijo a América sin un teléfono?

—Al mío.

Entonces aparte de obtener un manojo de llaves, Kagami recibió el teléfono de su tío en la mano, el cual guardó en su bolsillo y se levantó de su asiento para colocarse una mochila en la espalda, donde guardó una chaqueta y una billetera con unos veinte dólares. Y una vez que ya estuvo listo, salió.

Y obvio, no sabía a dónde demonios ir, así que decidió aplicar el _'izquierda derecha izquierda'_ desde el departamento en el que iba a quedarse. Pero antes de comenzar a caminar decidió echarle un ojo al teléfono que le habían entregado, para ver de curioso las imágenes, la música, y ver si es que este tenía algún mapa del lugar o algo. Nada.

El teléfono no tenía nada de lo que Kagami pudo llegar a imaginarse, le hubiese sido útil lo del mapa, pero ni eso en verdad. Pensó en tirar este a la basura, no servía ni para llamar puesto que ni saldo tenía, pero sabía que luego debería entregarlo a su tío una vez más. Así que sólo lo guardó y caminó hasta un centro de informaciones que había justo al frente del departamento ajeno. Donde pudieron darle el mapa que quería y explicarle un par de lugares 'interesantes' para visitar. Todo en inglés, claro.

Caminó, caminó y caminó hasta un lugar que parecía ser una escuela. Leyó el nombre para luego asentir una vez con la cabeza, notando que era ésta a la que comenzaría a asistir. Sus padres se lo dijeron antes de que le mandaran al país completamente desconocido por el chico; aunque supuesta-mente ese cambio sería para mejor para el chico, no lo era aún, no había conocido a nadie en todos esos minutos de caminar, todos le miraban con extrañeza y susurraban cosas, cosas que el chico de cabello bi-color no lograba escuchar. ¿Sería por su piel ligeramente más tostada? ¿Su doble ceja? ¿Su bi-color de cabello? ¿Porque era muy callado? Sólo esperaba que en cuanto las clases comenzaran no siguieran siendo así con él.

Aunque quiso irse por el lado positivo y pensar en que lo que los demás decían a sus espaldas eran cosas positivas, sobre lo genial que sería tener un compañero extranjero o algo así. Oh si, de seguro es que sería el chico más popular en su clase por manejar dos lenguas a corta edad y por ser proveniente de otra nación.

—¡You! —se escuchó una voz resonar hacia el joven doble ceja, el cual se volteó y vio a un pequeño chico azabache frente a él, debían de tener una diferencia de al menos uno o dos centímetros de estatura. Era un chico extraño y simple. Cabellos obscuros y ojos realmente hermosos, al menos eso se imaginaba, puesto que tan solo podía ver uno de ellos, el derecho, que por abajo de éste mismo tenía un lunar.

A pesar de que el chico ya había aprendido el idioma, no podía hacer amigos. Se rendiría pronto y se iría a la casa de su tío pronto posiblemente. Ni ese chico que tenía en frente le serviría tal vez, tendría que ser uno de los más que debería pasar por alto. Chasqueó la lengua y continuó caminando.

—Nos falta un jugador, ¿Te unes? —¿Sus oídos le engañaban? ¿Ese chico entonces no hablaba inglés? ¡Gracias al cielo, alguien que compartiera su mismo idioma! Sentía una inmensa felicidad en ese entonces, pensó varias veces en abalanzarse sobre el contrario y abrazarlo, darle las gracias por manejar un idioma que no fuera únicamente el inglés.

—¡S-Seguro! Espera ... ¿A qué?

—Baloncesto.

—No sé jugar.

—No importa, aprendes con nosotros.

Las respuestas de aquel azabache eran demasiado agradables para el chico doble ceja, pensó que algo no iba bien con él, mas deshizo todos esos pensamientos de su mente en un par de segundos y se limitó a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza un par de veces.

Caminaron, caminaron, caminaron a solas por un par de minutos, uno al lado del otro, sin pronunciar palabras. Kagami posaba su mirada sobre el balón de baloncesto que el contrario llevaba y se preguntaba qué tan malo sería jugando él mismo. De seguro es que todos con los que jugaría ya tenían experiencias y él quedaría como el idiota que no sabe jugar. Por lo que trataría de mantenerse al margen de las cosas, y si es que le pasaban el balón, sólo hacer pases o imitar los movimientos de Tatsuya.

Llegaron. Habían muchos chicos reunidos en aquella cancha de juego callejero. No confiaba muy bien en jugar casi en la calle, mas todos parecían tan cómodos que decidió mejor confiar. Eran niños, algún adulto tendría que haber cerca para mantenerlos vigilados y que no hicieran nada ruin.

Un chico rubio se giró hacia el azabache y alzó la voz; el juego se detuvo entonces. Era como ese típico chico molesto y perfecto; rubio, ojos azulados, piel pálida e incluso algunas pecas. Taiga se tocó a si mismo el rostro con ambas manos; era muy diferente a los estadounidenses. Cabello bicolor, doble ceja, y piel más oscura también. Odiaba tener que ser así, mas no dijo nada.

—¿Encontraste a alguien? —hasta su voz era molesta, como la de cualquier niño malagradecido y engreído, como esos niños que lo tienen todo y no lo aprovechan, ¿qué hacía entonces ese bastardo jugando baloncesto? _''Vete a jugar con tus muñecas de porcelana''_ fue el pensamiento del menor de edad dejando salir incluso un gruñido como si de un animal molesto se tratase.

—Taiga —respondió el azabache al instante en una sonrisa—. Su nombre es Taiga.

Por la pregunta hecha por ese hijo de puta, Taiga pensó que tendrían que jugar en el mismo equipo. Mierda, y él tanto que quería restregarle en la cara que su equipo ganaría, porque así era; el peli-rojo se esforzaría en que su equipo ganara, haría lo que pudiera para ganarle.

Tatsuya tomó al contrario del brazo y lo llevó hasta donde estaban el resto de los chicos para indicarle quiénes estarían en su mismo equipo. ¡Bien! ¡Podría derrotar al maldito rubio! Por suerte estaban en equipos contrarios, por suerte le había tocado junto a Tatsuya. Una vez más sintió que se le podía abalanzar encima, cosa que nuevamente no hizo.

Y el partido comenzó. Un chico del equipo contrario que no era el rubio tuvo que saltar junto a Tatsuya a por el balón. Tatsuya lo tomó... ¡Joder! ¿Cómo era posible que un niño se moviera tan rápido entre las personas llevando un balón de basket en su mano derecha. Era diestro, no pudo evitar el no darse cuenta de ésto. Aunque también era muy hábil con su mano izquierda, tal vez era ambi-diestro.

Lanzó. ¿Cuándo demonios lo hizo que no se dio cuenta? Era impresionante, seguía con su mirada el balón que iba por los aires. Anotó. Se escucharon gritos y aplausos de los mismos de su equipo, varios fueron incluso a abrazarle. Taiga sólo se limitó a sonreír.

No se pudo ni dar cuenta de cuándo era que el partido había terminado, ganaron. Taiga no fue mucho el aporte que hizo, mas uno que otro buen pase le hizo al azabache. Y claro, son innumerables las veces en que le arrebató el balón de las manos al _rubio-porcelana_, que era el nombre que le había dado hacia sus adentros.

Muchos chicos se acercaban a Tatsuya a hablarle, felicitarlo y cosas así. Sin lugar a dudas aquel chico de apariencia triste era el mejor del lugar. Debía de llevar mucho tiempo en esos juegos callejeros. Tal vez tenía un entrenador personal, o tal vez su padre fue un gran jugador de baloncesto alguna vez. Eran muchas las opciones que iban de un lado a otro en la cabeza del chico con aquella mirada carmín.

—¡Rayos, Tatsuya! ¡Me ganaste otra vez! —escuchó el chico de cabellos bicolor desde su lugar.

—¿Cómo hiciste esa jugada? —añadió un chico al otro lado del mejor jugador presente.

Tatsuya sonreía, se notaba muy feliz ante los comentarios de sus contrincantes, tal vez no tenía entrenador, tal vez su padre no fue jugador de baloncesto ... ¡Tal vez eran los comentarios ajenos lo que le hacían tan fuerte y bueno al jugar! O tal vez era talento de nacimiento, demasiadas opciones para la cabeza de Kagami.

Tomaron sus cosas y cada chico comenzó a irse por su lado. Taiga miró en todas direcciones ... ¡Cada chico se iba por su lado, solo! ¿De verdad no habían adultos vigilando? ¡Genial! América comenzaba a parecer bastante bien.

Solo. Miró a todas partes y notó que se había quedado solo y sumido en sus pensamientos. Diablos, no recordaba el camino a casa, aunque tal vez algo debería aparecer en el mapa que le habían entregado.

—Ne.

Un escalofríos recorrió la espalda del peli-rojo y se volteó con brusquedad, iba a matar a quien fuera que le había dado tal susto. Hasta que vio al azabache, suspiró y tomó su bolso.

—¿Vienes conmigo?

—¿A dónde?

—A mi casa.

—No te conozco.

—Sabes mi nombre.

El menor suspiró, se restregó la frente con un par de dedos para luego mirar al contrario con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

—Le avisaré a mi tío.

—Llámalo cuando estés en mi casa. Comienza a hacer frío.

Se quedó en silencio y no dijo más, sólo asintió una vez con la cabeza y comenzó a seguir el paso ajeno. ¿Viviría muy lejos? ¿Su tío iba a molestarse? ¿Le diría que se devuelva? Agh, si eso pasaba iba a ser horrible, lo que más quería era conocer al chico a su lado, al primer chico con el que pudo hablar en sus horas en América.

Quería saber de sus gustos, disgustos, desde cuándo jugaba baloncesto, de por qué era tan bueno, de qué tipo de entrenamientos hacía, cuál era su comida preferida, si le gustaba la playa o ir de campamentos, si tenía hermanos o hermanas, si el rubio-porcelana era su amigo, qué tipo de música escuchaba, si hacía algo aparte de jugar baloncesto, si ésto era lo que le apasionaba, si quería llegar a ser un jugador profesional, si tenía entrenador, si conocía a todos los bastardos que estaban ahí o si eran sólo tipos que encontró en la calle vagando como él, a qué escuela iba.

Tantas preguntas que quería hacerle, tantas cosas que quería saber y tenía tan solo una noche para preguntar todo. Le faltaría tiempo, pero, ¿qué importaba? ¡Si pasaría años en América!

* * *

**Posiblemente, es el capítulo más largo que leerán de este fanfic xD muchas cosas las saqué textuales de lo que pasó en el anime o en el manga, mas también hubieron cosas que cambié. Y no es que vaya a copiar y pegar todo lo que aparece en el capítulo 01 de Knk 2~**

**Bueno, como sean las cosas. Espero que les guste y que lo sigan, ya que será largo owo y ahora me voy a actualizar/seguir otros fanfics,  
¡Los quiero y nos leemos!~ Bye.**


End file.
